Fox attends highschool
by fanwriter10101
Summary: What happen's when you find your son 17 years later? What do you do when you find out that he's a soldier? What do you do when you find out he has social anxiety disorder and has love for combat? Easy, you send him to a high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there people! How are you all doing? Anyways, I have decided to do something different, a different kind of story. So introduce you to the very first Naruto x Ouran Highschool host club in which Naruto isn't a female nor is he gay. Yes you heard it right. This Naruto is straight and will always be in all my stories. He will most likely be paired with Haruhi Fujioka and will be a single pairing only, also if you got a better girl in mind do tell me and do not that this will follow the anime part of Ouran. I hope you all like this.**

"Move dammit!" A soldier cried out as bullets were flying everywhere.

"Where the hell is our armor?" Another soldier cried out as he ducked for cover from the oncoming machine gun fire.

"I don't know!" His comrade replied.

"Those fucking bastards have us pinned! Alexei! Get over here!" The Captain of the squad called out. The name named Alexei ducked under some cover and made his way to his Captain.

"Orders?" Alexei asked.

"I want you to take Borya and flank around that house! Throw a grenade down there bloody throats!" The Captain ordered. Alexei was about to respond, but the sound of a sniper rifle being fired filled the area and the enemy machine gun went silent. A few more shots were fired and soon the rain of bullets ceased. The pinned down squad peaked their heads from the cover and saw that all enemy troops were eliminated.

 _"Are you all going to sit on your ass or are you going to move in to secure that position?"_ A voice came over the radio. The whole squad chuckled.

 _"Watch your language Shura."_ The Captain of the squad said. The sniper named Shura sighed.

 _"Yes MOM!"_ Shura replied causing the whole squad to break into laughter. The Captain however was not having any of it.

 _"Guess you don't want dinner." The Captain said._

 _"No! I mean, no sir!"_ Shura replied with haste. Everyone laughed, while the Captain just shook his head.

 _"Right, well make your way down here. Command will be sending some forces to hold this area down. We are being recalled and have a different mission."_ The Captain said.

 _"Care you tell me what this new mission is?"_ Shura asked.

 _"Some big shot family from Japan is heading to Moscow and they need some form of protection. They asked for the protection from our government."_ The Captain asked.

 _"And out of all the people, they chose us?"_ Alexei asked.

 _"Ha, they wanted the best of the best."_ Borya said with pride.

 _"Best of the best? Where?"_ Shura asked. Everyone laughed while Borya just grumbled under his breath.

 _"Anyways, pack up, we leave Chechen for Moscow tonight and for the love of god Alexei don't drink vodka before we leave. I would rather not deal with you when you are drunk."_ The Captain said. The small team squad of 4 was deployed to Chechen for over 3 months now and had seen a few firefights.

 _"No promises."_ Alexei said as they all began to clear the area up while Shura made his way down. A few minutes later a 6'0 foot tall boy around the age of 17 walked into the makeshift camp the squad had setup. The boy had red spiky hair and violet eyes and a heart shaped face. On his back was a OSV-96 sniper rifle and his choice of clothing consisted of standard Spetsnaz gear and camouflage along with a Tactical IIFS Russian LBV vest and a Russian Army 5a class body armor vest, his head gear consisted was a Ushanka winter fur hat. The most notable feature on his face was the three fox like whiskers birth marks on each cheek.

"Well, look who made it back." Alexei said.

"Screw you." Shura said in retaliation.

"Language." The Captain said.

"How many times are you going to tell me that? I can kill, but I can't cruse?" Shura asked.

"It's still better if you don't cruse, your still a child." The Captain said in response.

"Anyways, I don't think I should take part in the next mission." Shura said.

"And why is that?" The Captain asked. Shura sighed.

"I am a child soldier; don't you think that people will be a bit...displeased with that?" Shura asked. The Captain however just sighed.

"Shura...you might say that, but you can pass as an average soldier with your height and maturity. Don't worry about it. The public doesn't really know about you and very few people in the military know about you as well." The Captain answered. Shura just nodded before he turned he walked back out.

"You think he'll be fine?" Borya asked his Captain.

"I don't know. He's being fighting ever since he was 8 years old with us. From what I know, he was kidnapped on the day of his birth; however the kidnappers were killed in a raid when I was the squad leader of a different squad. We searched for his birth parents everywhere in Europe and Russia, but we didn't find any lead. So I took him in." The Captain answered.

"He could be of different decent?" Borya asked.

"Could be, but with his looks, he looks more European or American. Anyways, I took care of him and I don't know how, but he started to develop an interest with guns and then out of nowhere he wanted to become a soldier. He trained at the age where kid's age would be out playing and making friends. As a result he has developed a social anxiety disorder. He does just fine when working with anything military related, but when it comes to socializing with people he's a mess." The Captain said with a sigh. The other two nodded.

"Anyways, get some sleep, we move out at dawn." The Captain ordered and soon everyone had turned in for the night. Shura however stayed outside and was looking up at the star filled night sky.

 _"I like this life."_ He though before closing his eyes and going to sleep under the night sky. He didn't realize that his life was about the change, a lot.

 **The Next Day:**

In the morning, the team of 4 left for Moscow and arrived after a 2 hour flight. Once there, they checked in with their commander at a military facility.

"Listen up. Your orders are as follows; protect the Namikaze family. Some of you might not know of them, but they are a very wealthy family and have political ties in many countries. They did not require a large protection squad, but a small one. Other squads were given a chance, but they all chose not to take the job, so you 4 were chosen for this job. They will stay here for about 2 weeks and you will protect them for those 2 weeks, 24/7. Understood?" Their commander briefed them in the command room.

"Yes, comrade commander!" The 4 replied.

"Good, go to the Moscow International Airport and await their arrival. The vehicle they will be traveling in parked outside, dismissed!" The commander ordered and left the room.

"He really needs to get laid." Alexei joked. Borya laughed.

"The chances of him getting laid are as low as you giving up vodka for life." Borya said while laughing. Shura and the Captain just shook their heads.

"Come on, we have a job to do." The Captain said. Walking out, they found a black limousine.

"Dame, that's no normal limousine." Alexei said as he inspected it.

"It's even got its own gun compartment and its bullet proof as well." Borya said.

"Whoever this family is, they must be pretty wealthy to afford this." Alexei said.

"Ok, listen up. Borya and I will take the front seats, Borya, your driving. Alexei and Shura, you will stay in the back with our guests. Got it?" The Captain ordered, nodding, everyone quickly did as told and soon the limo was heading towards the airport.

 **At The Airport:**

Once they arrived at the airport, they were instructed to wait by a hanger and had to wait for quite a while, so they started to play some cards.

"Man, how much longer do we have to wait." Alexei asked as he drew a card.

"I don't know, but then again, these are rich people we are talking about. Soldiers like us don't know really know their life style." Borya said as he drew a card as well.

"I hear yh, we do the killing and they do the paying. The war economy sure seems to be booming." Alexei said. It was true really since a lot of minor wars that really didn't mean much to the world were happing.

"It's always been like that." Borya said in response. Both Borya and Alexei were childhood friends and grew up on their parents farms. They both lived a normal life and joined the military at the ages of 18 and had served in the military for 5 years. They never really had a wealthy friend or relative, but then again, they had many friends and life was easy going for them.

"Stop playing those cards, our client's are coming." The Captain said as a small private jet rolled down the runway and approached the hanger. Putting away the cards, they all lined up with their weapons ready. All of them were armed with the latest AK-12 assault rifles and Shura had had a small gun case on his back which contained his sniper rifle. The jet soon parked and the doors opened. The first to walk out was a blond spike haired man with blue eyes, this was Minato Namikaze, the second was a female with long red hair and violet eyes, and this was Kushina Namikaze, Minato's wife. The last person to walk out was a girl 7 years old girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, this was Naruko Namikaze, the daughter of the two, however the most strike feature of her face were the 3 whiskers like birth marks on each cheek.

"Hay look, she's got the same marks as Shura." Alexei whispered to Borya, who in turn looked at the little girl.

"Yh..." Borya said as he started to think.

"Mister Namikaze, my name is Dmitry, but you can call me Captain. Behind me in my squad and we are your assigned bodyguards." The now named Captain said as he gestured his men to step up and introduce themselves.

"Lieutenant Alexei Aleksandr." Alexei introduced himself.

"Senior Lieutenant Borya Anton." Borya said as he stepped up.

"Junior Lieutenant Shura." Shura said. As he stepped up he noticed the little girl looked at his face.

"Look mom! He's got those whispers like I do!" The little girl said as she pointed at his face. Kushina raised an eyebrow and looked at the young man her daughter point towards. She looked at his face and noticed that he indeed had those marks, but his features also matched hers...

 _"Could it be?"_ She thought as her eyes widened.

"Ah...is everything ok?" Shura said as he was getting a bit uncomfortable. His social anxiety was starting to kick in. Kushina looked at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"Minato..." She whispered. Minato looked over are Shura and indeed he could see the many features that matched his wife and the birth marks. He did notice that the boy didn't give his last name.

"Could you tell us your last name?" Minato asked Shura. Shura looked towards his Captain, who nodded.

"I...don't have a last name since I never knew my family." Shura replied shyly. He wasn't great when all the attention was on him. Kushina breath hitched a bit.

"Captain, can you tell us about...Shura's past?" Minato asked. The Captain thought about it for a while. Shura was part of the Russian military and as such he fell into their protection, including his history, however they were ordered to follow the Namikaze family's orders, even if they were personal. Looking at Shura for permission, who nodded with a sigh, he started to answer.

"Shura...just a newborn when my old squad raided an underground criminal ring, I found him after the operation ended. There was no record about who his parents were or where he was from or born at. We tried searching for his parents, but it was no use. We couldn't find anyone who knew of him. So I took him in. He lived a normal life, right up until when he turned 6. He had formed a strange love for combat, because of that he trained a lot as a kid and as a result he started to from a social anxiety disorder. Other than that, he's a pretty good shot and very well versed in hand to hand combat and other martial arts." The Captain went on, however to Kushina and Minato they were thinking about something else. Could this be their long lost son?

 **I hope you all liked this first chapter. To be quite frank the idea of Naruto being gay is quite...disturbing to me and all of the crossovers of this section are either he's gay or he's a female. It's time someone add something new and who else then me? Hehe, maybe not, but I do have some crazy ideas, if only was immortal. Well I hope you enjoyed this. Watch Fox is next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER! How are you all doing?! I hope well, because I am doing horrible! Getting back on track, new chapter guys! And I am very happy with the responses I am getting, lots of positive feedback, that's good. I hope you all enjoy the stories I writer, after all, I like making people read a good story! Well, on with the story!**

 **Almost 2 Weeks Later:**

Shura was talking in all the information. It was a simple day today, but it was not as simple as he thought it would have been. He was learning about his origin. Apparently he was the eldest child of the Namikaze family and his birth name was Naruto. This was all speculation in the beginning; however DNA testing confirmed that he was indeed Naruto Namikaze. It was so unreal and he was very conflicted. He didn't know what to feel really, most would be happy to be reunited, but him? He never knew his family in the first place. He grew up with the squad, they were his family.

 _"What am I going to do?"_ Shura thought. He didn't know what to do. The Namikaze family was pleading him to go back with them, and while his mind was tell him to go, his heart told him to stay. He didn't know what to do. Sighing, he got up and headed to meet up with the Captain, he needed some advice. He was heading towards the Captains room, but he bumped into in on the way.

"Shura? What are you doing out this late?" The Captain asked him.

"I...I need some help." Shura asked as he was deep in thought. The Captain sighed. He knew what this was going to be about.

"Well, go ahead." The Captain asked. He noticed Shura take in a deep breath.

"What should I do?" He asked. The Captain knew what the question was about.

"Honestly? I think you should go." The Captain said and Shura's eyes widened, but before he could speak, the Captain raised his hand.

"Shura...you are still a child and a battlefield is no place for a child, even thought I didn't stop you in the first place, that doesn't mean that I will not ask you to stop being a soldier. You trained and studied hard as a child to join the military. You are by far one of the best soldiers I have ever seen; however for being a soldier you traded your childhood and all the memoires along with it. Do not think that it is easy for me to let you leave. You are like the son I never had. You can't live on a battlefield for your whole life, don't do what I did. I wasted 20 years of my life serving in the military and even though I know that I chose this life, I feel like I have missed out on so much. You still have that chance, besides, you are family reunited with your family and what did I tell you and the other two idiots about family?" The Captain asked.

"Blood is thicker than water." Shura replied as his hair showed his eyes.

"Exactly, they are your blood and me and the others? We are but water." The Captain replied.

"No you're not! Dammit, you raised me and the bonds I have with those two is that of brothers! Water might not be blood, but I don't give a dame! I don't even know them! How do you expect me to leave the only family I ever knew behind for one I have never known?" Shura asked as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Then learn about them, make new memoires with them and make the family bond with them. You already spent 11 years in the military. You were just 9 when you joined. Don't waste this chance and besides, who said you could never see us again?" The Captain asked with a smirk. Shura thought about it. It was true. Often times he would wonder what his real family was like and sometimes even imagined how things would have ended up if he wasn't kidnapped. Here was his chance to connect with his real family, but he didn't want to leave behind the one he had here.

"Fine...I'll go." Shura said.

"Well then Shura or is it Naruto now? Well regardless, consider yourself officially relieved of military duty; you served the motherland with pride and valor." The Captain said, as he reached into his pocket to reveal a case and he handed it to him and he started to walk away.

"What's in the case?" Shura asked him. The Captain stopped and looked back with smile.

"Something you should have gotten a long time ago." The Captain said and walked away. He looked at the case before he opened it. Within the case reveled to be a medal. The medal consisted of a golden star and the standard Russian square insignia mount by a ring though the suspension loop. Behind the plain side of the golden star were the words "Hero of the Russian Federation" etched in. His hands trembled as held the award that was given to those who committed heroic deeds for the state. He wondered why the president didn't give it himself, but then again, it wouldn't look good in the eyes of the world. He was awarded this medal in secrecy through his Captain.

 _"May be this might be the end of this chapter in life for me, but also marks the beginning of a new one."_ He thought as he looked at the award, his first and only award. Smiling, he closed the case and put it away in one of his pockets.

"Looks like I'll have to brush up on my Japanese." He thought with a sigh.

 **The Next day:**

The Namikaze family was restless, well Kushina more so and they were going to leave soon today. After they had asked for a DNA test to be done, they were indeed surprised to know that the young man named Shura was Naruto, their son who was kidnapped on the date of his birth. Kushina had cried tears of joy that day, however when she realized that her son was a soldier she had also cried tears of sadness. It wasn't that he was a soldier, but rather he never had a real childhood. She was a mother who had just found her first born; she was worried about him however Shura didn't even know them. She wanted to tell him that he knew them, but that would be a lie. He was but a new born when he was taken away from his family. She had begged him to come with them. Her daughter asked if he was truly her elder brother and after finding out that he was, she started to follow him around; this caused him to feel very uncomfortable. He got over that fear soon. Naruko was very fun to be around, and add to the fact that she was his little sister.

"So, will you go with us?" Minato asked his son. Shura was standing there in his full military gear. Kushina and her daughter thought that he wasn't going and tears were already starting to form in their eyes, however Minato steeled his heart and asked away. Looking back at his squad who gave him thumbs up, while the Captain merely smirked. He knew their answers. They wanted him to go for a better life, not that of a soldier, but that did not he was a bad soldier, he was a dame good one.

"Yes." Shura replied. Kushina burst into tears of joy, while Naruko did some kind of strange victory dance. His father just smiled. No matter what, he was proud of his son. Shura looked back to his squad as they smiled at him.

"Looks like the story of Shura ends here, and the story of Naruto Namikaze begins." The Captain said as he looked proudly at Shura, no, Naruto.

 _"That it does."_ Naruto said in Russian to his fellow comrades.

"I'll use our connections to get you out of the military." Minato said, but was stopped by the Captain.

"That would be unnecessary; he has already been relieved of duty and got an award for it too." The Captain said.

"Wait? Naruto got an award?"(He will be now referred to as Naruto, but he will keep that name Shura) Alexei and Borya asked.

"What award did he get?" Borya asked. They both say him smile and pull out a small case and opened it reveling the medal.

"Holy shit, he was awarded with the Hero of the Russian Federation!" Alexei said in shock.

"It's not a big deal; I mean you guys have more awards and medals then me." Naruto replied while pouting.

"Not a big deal he says..." Alexei muttered as he crouched down on the ground and started to draw circles in the snow. Borya meanwhile just shook his head and the Captain just laughed. The Namikaze family just sweat dropped.

"How did you guys even function of the field when you act like this?" Minato asked his son.

"Don't worry, this is how we usually act, even on the field, but somehow and some way we always make it thought. I guess we just had lots of luck on our side." Naruto said as he thought about how they make it though each day.

"Luck on our side? Please, you win at cards or whenever we gamble!" Alexei shouted out not knowing what he had just done.

"WHAT?! MY SON GAMBLES!" Kushina shouted out. Naruto however was already starting to feel very scared. He might not know his mother a whole lot, but something told him that he should be very afraid, seeing Naruko hid behind him even further prove that point.

"Calm down Kushina!" Minato tried to control his enraged wife, but received a punch to the face knocking him out. Alexei and Borya laughed at the man's misfortune, while Naruko poked at her father's face seeing if he was still alive. Kushina was giving Naruto a beat-err I mean talk down. The Captain however just face palmed. The people walking around however just sweat dropped at the group of idiots.

 **Hours later:**

It was time for the Namikaze family to go back to Japan and Naruto along with them. He had left the squad to change his cloths, it would look strange if a soldier armed to the teeth walked out when they landed in Japan , however he did chose to bring along his military clothing and weapons, separately that is. Now he was just waiting for his comrades to see him off. He was wearing a long, heavy tan coat, with green paths and black gloves on and had his Ushanka winter fur hat on. His hair was straightened out by his sister, who somehow was able to do it. His hair now reached down to his shoulder. He didn't have to wait for long as his former squad arrived.

"Holy shit, Borya, is that Naruto? He looks like a girl!" Alexei said as he started to laugh. Borya joined in the laughing. Naruto however was very embarrassed. His sister and mother both stated how...feminist...he looked after the change of clothes and getting his hair to straight. He never looked feminist, because he never straightened his hair out or wore these types of cloths. All he ever wore was either his military cloths or some casual cloth's. Now he looked like a red head chick, he was a soldier dammit! Not some cross dresser.

"Will you guys knock it off?!" Naruto screamed. Alexei and Borya started to end their long streak of laughter and huffed.

"Alright, alright, but really, you do look like a girl." Alexei said with a chuckle while Naruto glared.

"Yh right, I show you how much a girl I am." Naruto said as he pulled out a gun from his long coat.

"You are going to keep a gun on you, aren't you?" The Captain asked with a sigh.

"If there's one thing I learned in the military, ever go out without a gun." Naruto said with a smirk. He had argued with his family about his gun, but they let it go when he revealed that it was a non lethal gun.

"Don't worry, it fires not lethal rubber balls are the enemy, kind of like a BB gun, it won't kill you, but it will hurt like hell." Naruto added.

"We have to go know, there is a snow storm heading this way and we need to take of now." The pilot of the private jet reported. Nodding Naruto turned towards his former teammates.

"Well this is it." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Dammit man, it's not it!" Alexei said as he started to cry anime tears.

"R-right..." Naruto replied. Alexei was always the strange one.

"You better board that plane now, and don't worry about us, hell you can come here anytime you want." The Captain said.

"Right, well, I'm off." Naruto said as he boarded the jet, which then taxied its way to the runway and took off.

 _"Good bye Comrade!"_ Alexei said as he cried animes tears. Borya just sighed at his friends antics.

"You think we will see him again?" He asked his Captain. The Captain stood there with his hands behind his back as he looked on at the sky.

"Who knows...maybe we will or maybe we won't." The Captain said with a sigh. If there was one thing he knew, it was that things were going to get very boring without Shura or now Naruto being around.

 **Well that was it people! I hope you all enjoyed it. I have something to ask of you all. A lot of you who have read the Naruto of the Force want me to write on that story, however I have promised that I will do a rewrite, however I have a question for you all, would you want me to make a Naruto X Star Wars x Attack on Titans crossover that would replace Naruto of the Force and Whirlpool of the Rising sun, if you guys like that idea, PM me and I'll write it. See you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you wonderful people doing?! I am pleased to present you the new chapter to this story! I hope you all like it. This is where the story really starts! So enjoy!**

Naruto had been settling in for the past few weeks. It was a new experience for him. He had grown up in military barracks and when he joined the military, on the battlefield. He never really had a house to live in, though he did stay at his teammate's houses from time to time, however those weren't mansions. Hell, his own room was massive! He didn't know what to do really and he had lived a pretty Spartan style life. So, his room was more or less...empty. There were a few posters here and there, along with his gun collection, which would freak almost anyone out. His cloths manly consisted of military wears and a few casual clothes. Noticing the lack of casual or even formal cloths, his mother and sister took him to the mall to get him better cloths. He found it hard to socialize, however when he was armed, he was able to talk with them just fine.

 _"Perhaps it gives me an illusion that I am still a soldier."_ He thought. The culture was vastly different. He had studied history a lot when he was young, military history more so. Japanese military history was quite brutal, much like most of the known worlds, however modern Japan was weak. The people here were peace loving and couldn't hurt a fly, were as he could kill a man 100 different ways. The food was different, but it did taste good, however he had to learn how to use chopsticks. Still, he still missed the Russian food he grew up with.

 _"I could really go for a Borsch right about now, or some Shish Kebab."_ He thought as he kept walking. The language barrier wasn't a big deal since he knew many different languages; however the curtsy was a bit of a problem for him. He grew up with soldiers, so he didn't have much in that department. He felt like a fox which was taken from its natural habitat and told to live with sheep's. He did however get a shooting range and an obstacle course built on their mansion grounds. Just because he wasn't a soldier did not mean that he was going to stop working out.

 _"Why must I go to school?"_ He thought as he kept walking. Apparently his parents wanted to attend school here, even after showing that he had no need for it, they still insisted that he gain some kind of experience with people of his age. A fair point considering that he had only worked with people twice his age. After a few hours of arguing, he relented and accepted his fate. Kushina was overjoyed, while Minato was a bit concerned. You would be too knowing that your son carried a gun around with him at all times, granted if it was non lethal.

 _"I did accepted to go to school, but why the hell did they send me to a school filled with snobby rich kids?"_ He thought angrily. He had seen the struggles that the regular person had to deal with. He was not arrogant of the world and its troubles as most rich people were. He fought in mud, rain and even snow. He didn't mind getting his cloths dirty or even getting shot at or screamed at. He had killed soldiers before; his hands were already covered in the blood of others, but these people? They were different. He held the same views towards his family, but it was only later that he learned that both his mother and father served in the military, granted not at a young age, but served in it none the less. They wouldn't let Naruko join the military, but they sure as hell won't keep her sheltered for her whole life, hell even he was starting to give her lessons on how to operate a gun and making her run the obstacle course. Let it be known that Naruto is a slave driver when it comes to drilling a lesson into someone's head, family or not.

 _"Look at them...not a care in the world."_ He thought as he observed some of the students. Hell, they were talking even in the library!

 _"I need to find a place with some peace and quiet."_ He thought as he rubbed his forehead. Between the sounds of artillery shells and snobbish rich kids talking, he would prefer the sound of artillery shells.

"Why can't there be a single be a single room that is empty!" He yelled in the hallway losing his patient.

"You're looking for a quite place too?" Someone spoke. He turned around to find a...

 _"Is she a cross dresser?"_ That was the first thought that entered his mind. Standing before him was a girl...in baggy clothing and large glass, giving her a nerdy, boyish look, even her hair was cut to point that out.

"Why are you dressed up as a boy?" He asked her.

"You should look at yourself then." She said with a straight face. His eye twitched a bit. His sister sure knew how to tame his hair. He was also wearing the same cloths that he wore when he left Russia; he liked his winter cloths, regardless if it was hot or cold.

"Yes, yes I am looking for a quite place." He answered her question.

"That makes the two of us, by the way, how did you know that I was a girl?" The girl asked him to which he just chuckled.

"When you have lived the life I have, you too would find it easy." He said, not telling that he was a child soldier. The girl only tilted her head to which Naruto blushed a bit.

 _"What the hell...why does she look so dame...cute?"_ He thought as he shook his head. He is a soldier dammit! He did not find things cute!

"Anyways, my name is Haruhi Fujioka." The now named Haruhi introduced herself.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze." He introduced himself as they both started to walk down the halls to find a quite place. They searched for until they found an abandoned music room. Opening the door both of them covered their eyes. Once the light faded, they say a group of boys, 6 to be exact.

"Welcome." The boys said in union with flowers appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh who, a boy and a girl" The 2 twins said in union. Naruto raised an eyebrow, while Haruhi was freaking out for no reason.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I believe that this young man is in your class and the girl?" The tall one with black hair and glass asked.

"Yh, but he shy and isn't very social, so we don't know much about him, as for the girl, no clue who she is." The two twins answered. The tall smirked before a light bulb light up in his head.

"Well that wasn't very polite, welcome to the host club Mr. Haruhi Fujioka and..." The boy said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto however was very suspicious and so he gave his other name.

"Shura." He said with a slight Russian accent.

"Miss. Shura" The tall one said.

 _"Who the hell is he calling miss!?"_ Naruto thought angrily. He was a guy dammit! If only his hair wasn't so straightened out! Not only that, but it seemed like they confused Haruhi with a male and him with a female!

"What? You are the exceptional honor student?" The blond hair and blue eyes boy asked with curiosity. From there, the boy started to talk about how even a poor man can get into a privet academy. Getting tired of it, Haruhi started to walk towards the door.

"Forget this, I am out of here." She said. However she was stopped by small boy, who tried to pull her back.

"Come on Haruhi-Chan! You must be a hero or something!" The boy said.

"I am not a hero, I am an honors student...and who are you calling HARUHI-CHAN!?" Haruhi yelled. She was really starting to get tried to this shit.

"I would have never imagined that the famous scholar...would be so openly gay." The blond boy said.

"Openly what?" Haruhi muttered, confused at the boys statement. He then produced to ask what types of guys she liked. He then got in her face, to which she backed up and hit the podium that had a very expensive looking vase on it. She turned around in an attempt to catch it and even Naruto tried to grab it, but it was too late. The vase fell and shattered into many different pieces.

"We were going to feature that vase in an upcoming auction." One of the twins said.

"Now you done it commoner, the bidding on that vase was 8 million yen." The other twin said causing Haruhi to panic.

"I am going to have to pay for that?" She asked, but the twins laughed and told her how she/he couldn't even afford a school uniform. This caused Naruto to get angry, but he didn't say anything. The glass wearing boy asked the blond, whose name was Tamaki, of what to do.

"You know that saying, when in Rome do as the Romans do." Tamaki said.

 _"Do as the Romans do? What, you mean like conquer other lands?"_ Naruto thought to himself. That was what the Romans did back then...right?

"You going to have to pay us back with your body, starting today, you are the host clubs dog."Tamaki said as Haruhi went pale and fell down. Naruto seeing that went and grabbed her and shot a glare that only battle hardened soldiers could shoot. A shiver went down their spines seeing his or as they thought her glare.

 **Half an hour later:**

"You know I can pay off that stupid vase for you." Naruto told Haruhi who only sighed.

"Thanks, but no. I broke it, so it's my job to pay them back." She replied as she went on to give coffee that she had bought from a local store. She didn't know, but Naruto was very impressed by her response. When Haruhi presented the coffee, Tamaki went on to say how it was commoner's coffee and everyone around him was awed of the instance coffee.

 _"It's just some god dame and I don't even drink coffee!"_ Naruto thought. These rich kids were starting to piss him off. Haruhi went on to make some of the coffee, which everyone tasted, however Naruto did notice how one of the girls was very jealous of Haruhi and talked crap about the coffee.

 _"And then there are those two...I can't tell if they are gay or just very good actors."_ Naruto thought as he looked at the two twins and their act. A few minutes later Takashi or rather known as Mori walked in with Honey on his shoulders. The girls gushed at the both of them. Honey then proceed to jump at Haruhi and gave her/him his stuff toy. Inside Honey's head a light bulb went off when Haruhi said that the bunny was kind of cute. Kyoya then gave her a rundown of how things worked and if she had a passport. Tamaki went off how she/he should have a makeover and about beauty, but Haruhi was deep in thought, trying to find a word.

"Ah I got it, obnoxious." She said as Tamaki turned into stone and got all depressed, but he quickly got out of when Haruhi lied about how some of the lessons helped. Naruto however just snorted. There was no way those lessons's helped.

"I don't think that he's host material." Kaoru said as he took the glass off of her face.

"Hay I need those!" Haruhi yelled, however Tamaki got up in her way and ordered everyone, expect Honey, to get something.

"I can change on my own!" Haruhi screamed as she kicked out the two twins out of the changing room. The two twins looked at each other before a light bulb went off. After changing, Tamaki stated how she is now a host club member and if she could get a 100 costumer, then her depth would be forgotten. Later we find Haruhi sitting with three girls, telling them about her mother. Naruto was nearby and listened in on the story.

 _"That's pretty rough...she is strong to keep everything together after her mother's death...compared to me...no that was the past."_ He shook his head to forget a certain memory. Haruhi was getting really popular with the ladies, which was funny since she herself was a girl. No one noticed the jealous look Seika Ayanokoji sent Haruhi. Tamaki was fawning over Haruhi, who screamed at Mori for help, who grabbed her away from Tamaki and just like that a light bulb went off in his head. Later that day, Haruhi was looking for her bag, but found it in the old pond. As she made ran down to retrieve her bag, she passed by Seika who stated how she was just a second class citizen and how she was just making Tamaki fawn over her. Ignoring her, Haruhi made her way and started to search the pond. She found most of her belongs, but stopped when someone spoke up.

"Haruhi? What happened?" She turned around to see Naruto standing there with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, this is nothing; I can take care of this myself." She answered.

"That wasn't the question." Naruto asked. For a brief moment Haruhi felt that she was being questioned by a soldier. Seeing no response Naruto sighed and got in the pond.

"I'll help you find your stuff." Naruto said.

"But you're going to get your cloths wet." Haruhi protested.

"It's just water getting on my cloths; it's not going to kill me or anything." Naruto shot back as he searched for her stuff. He didn't notice the small smile she gave him.

 **A few minutes later:**

Haruhi was sitting in front of Seika who was sending a discreet glare towards her.

"Well, how can I entertain you, Miss. Shura?" Tamaki said as he approached Naruto. Naruto who was confused at first, but then his eyes widened.

 _"A fuck me...Shura is a unisex name...why didn't I realize that before?!"_ He thought in his mind, maybe he should have given his real name instead.

"No thanks, I am..." He started to think of a lie.

"Come again?" Tamaki asked getting closer, to close to Naruto's comfort.

"I am interested in Haruhi." Naruto said causing Tamaki to turn into stone and get depressed again.

 _"That was close."_ Naruto thought. However then he heard screaming. He turned towards the source and found Haruhi over Seika, which Seika screaming how Haruhi was trying to take advantage of her. Having enough of it, Naruto pulled out his gun and fired it in the ceiling.

"That is enough! Do not spread lies about others you twat!" Naruto yelled at her. Seika however was very afraid of Naruto now. The guy, who she thought was a girl, had a freaking gun in his hand! Hell, everyone was pretty afraid of him. Seika, getting over her shock, ran out crying.

"W-well now, I guess that was one way to deal with it, however seeing that some of it was your fault, you quota is now 1000 customers." Tamaki said nervously. Haruhi however just paled.

 _"Her luck is just as bad as Alexei..."_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop. Kyoya then gave her a change of clothes; however all of the host club members were very weary of Naruto or Shura as they know him.

"Haruhi I got you some spear towels." Tamaki said as he entered the changing room; however what he saw was not a male, but rather a female changing. He stood frozen there, but he backed out and a light bulb went off along with the rest.

"H-Haruhi is a...girl?" Tamaki asked and the host club members nodded. Then he turned towards Naruto.

"T-then...you're a girl too?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I am a male you idiot." He said as he took off his long coat to reveal that he is in fact male, however they did notice his right hand all bandaged up.

"What happened to your arm?" Honey asked. Naruto looked at his arm for a while and debated if he should tell them or not. His family already knew what happened to it.

"One of these days you will know kid, one of these days you will know." He said with a hollow chuckle.

 _"Naruto...what happened?"_ Haruhi thought. Something big must have happened if he refused to tell them.

 **Well? How was it? Sorry if I am just writing about this story. To tell you the truth I kind of want to writer more about this one then the rest, but that does not meant that I am not going to update the other two! They shall be updated around next week. See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How are you all doing! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, because guess what? I have a new chapter out for this story! I don't know why, but every time I want to writer, I start writing this, so I just wrote another chapter and its longer then the last, by a bit. I hope you enjoy it! Bye!**

 _"Come on! We have to hurry!" A soldier cried out as he and another child moved thought the ruined town. The sounds of machine guns, snipers and mortars filled the air._

 _"Wait! Enemy sniper!" The child cried out as he tried to warn his comrade, but it was too late. The sniper fired and before the soldier could react a bullet went straight to his throat and knocked him over. The soldier, still alive, brought both of his hands up to his throat to stop the bleeding._

 _"Andrei! Oh god!" The child said as he froze up, however he then brought his own hands to stop the bleeding, however it was getting difficulty as the now named Andrei was thrashing around violently._

 _"Come Andrei! I got you! Stay with me man!" The child shouted out as he desperately tried hold back the blood, however it was useless. He could see his comrade starting to slip away._

 _"Shura...go...i-it's useless..." Andrei said to the now named Shura as he coughed out blood. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy._

 _"Dammit! Stay with me! Andrei! Andrei!" Shura yelled as kept his hands on his throat._

 _"Shura...l-listen*Cough*w-we all have...a...time to g-go...b-but how w-we chose to is what matters...*Cough*...go Shura...and remember*Cough*when we are f-forgotten do w-we really die." The man said with a smile before his eyes closed and he slipped into deaths embrace._

 _"No! Dammit no! Come on dammit! Get up! Get up!" Shura said as tears started to roll down his eyes as he tried to revive his fallen comrade._

 _"Andrei, Shura get out of that area now! We have close air support coming in to bomb the whole town! I repeat! Evacuate that zone!" The Captain said over the radio; however Shura didn't listen as he tried to bring his fallen comrade back from the dead._

 _"This is Zulu One, we are commencing our approach" The pilot of a Su-25 said over the radio._

 _"Negative Zulu One! Cancel that approach! We still have some soldiers in that town!" The Captain yelled into his radio._

 _"That's a negative, approach already underway." The pilot responded._

 _"Dammit!" The Captain shouted as he slammed the radio down. He looked at the down and saw 4 Su-25s fly over it before explosions occurred all over the town._

 _'Shura, Andrei...you two better have found some cover.' The Captain thought, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach._

Naruto eyes shot open. He was drenched in sweat. Getting up from the bed he went to the bathroom to clean up a bit. Turning the water on, he washed his face and looked into the mirror.

 _"That dream again..."_ He thought as he looked at his right arm. He was lucky that day to have only injured it...Sighing, he exited the bathroom and went outside.

 _"It's only 4 A.M, time to do some work out."_ He thought to himself as put on his training gear, along with his military bag filled with rocks for a 5 mile run. Making his way to the obstacle course, he started his workout.

 **An Hour later:**

After an hour of working out, he headed back in. His cloths were dirty with mud and even some of his own blood due to his workout, which consisted of, but not limited to, climbing up walls, crawling through mud with barbwire above and etc. It even consisted of staying still in freezing water for 10 minutes. It wasn't as intense as the Spetsnaz workout, but it was close enough.

"Naruto, what happened to you?! You have cuts everywhere!" He turned around to find his mother looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ah..." He said as he looked at the cuts on his body.

"Training...?" He said nervously. Kushina just sighed. Even if she told him to not train that hard, he would do it anyways.

"Naruto, please do not train that hard...your still a young man and won't look proper if you have cuts everywhere." Kushina said.

"Mom...I was a soldier not too long ago. I am not a young man..." He refuted.

"Still...don't over train ok? I don't want to lose you again." She said as she hugged him. It was at this point Naruto truly understood how much his mother loved him.

"Don't worry...I am not going anywhere..." He said as he returned the hug.

"Good, clean up, breakfast will be ready soon." Kushina said as she went to the kitchen too make breakfast for the family. Putting his dirty cloths away, he them took a shower and bandaged his cuts. They would heal fast. A few minutes later he walked out in his school uniform and his coat. His hair however was still straight.

 _"What did she use to keep it straight?"_ He asked himself. However he was brought out of his thoughts when he was tackled.

"Good morning Onii-chan!" Naruko said as she sat on top of him.

"Naruko...can you please get off of me?" Naruto said with a serious face; however that was the wrong thing to say. Naruko then used the puppy eye face against her brother.

"You don't l-like me, Onii-chan?" She asked as tears built up in her eyes.

"No! No! That's not that I meant! Come on don't cry!" Naruto said as he panicked. He didn't notice her smirk.

"Got you!" She said as she got up and started to run away. Naruto however stood there and it took him a while to realize that happened.

 _"That brat...she was faking it!"_ He screamed in his mind. Seeing that there was no point in giving chase he calmly walked to the dining room. His father had already left for work today and his mother would leave soon. He was tasked with dropping Naruko off to school and he was going to do it the old fashion way.

 **After Breakfast:**

"Onii-chan, why do we have to walk? It's a 4 mile walk to school!" Naruko squirmed. Naruto meanwhile just sighed.

"Naruko...you have to work those leg muscles of yours. 4 miles is actually pretty easy, now come on! Let's jog first and then run and then walk, got it?" Naruto said/asked. Naruko nodded.

"We are never going to make it you know." Naruko said as she started to jog with her brother.

"Yes we will. It's 5:30 and school starts around 8:00. We will make it and if you get tired, then I will just have to carry you there." He fired back. Naruto was quite the stamina freak. After an hour later they made it to Naruko's school, thou she was pretty tired from all that running. After dropping her off, he then made his way to his school, which was another 2 miles away and by the time he made it; he was already starting to sweat. Seeing that it was only 7:00, he walked up to one of the many trees and laid down for a nap. He brought out Ushanka hate and out it up in his face to block out the sun.

 _"His right hand was severely burned, however only in some spots. There is also shrapnel that has caused permanent scars on his right arm and his back. We managed to remove them, but we can't do anything about the scars. His overall health is stable and he will be out of the sickbay in about 3 months. Other than that it is a merical that he survived." The doctor reported to the Captain._

 _"Shura..." The Captain said._

 _"I am sorry Captain...because of my incompetence...Andrei is dead..." Shura said as he looked at the ceiling and tears went down his cheek._

 _"Shura, it wasn't your fault. We are soldiers and soldiers die. We can't save everyone." The Captain finished with a sigh. Seeing that Shura was nothing listening he sighed._

 _"Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." The Captain said as he got up and left the room. He looked at the ceiling for a while before his eyes started to get heavy and they soon closed._

Naruto opened his eyes and right in front of him was Haruhi. She had a worried look on her face.

"Naruto...are you ok?" She asked. She might not have known him for a while, but he seemed very cautious of everyone and everything.

"I'm fine." He answered as he got up.

"But you're sweating really badly." She stated. Naruto froze for a second.

"Don't worry...it's just some sweat from running a few miles." He answered, however Haruhi didn't believe him for a second, but decided not to press the issue.

"So, will you come to the host club?" Haruhi asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I come?" He asked.

"Well, it would be nice to have at least 1 normal person there. Everyone else is so..." She trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Pompous?" Naruto asked.

"I think so..." Haruhi replied. To be fair, almost everyone was too full of themselves in this whole dame school.

"Yh, well that's what you get when you are sheltered for your whole dame life." Naruto said. Haruhi gave him a strange look.

"Weren't you also raised like them?" She asked him. Naruto looked at her for a while and she was getting quite nervous under his gaze.

"If these brats were raised like me, then they wouldn't care about their wealth, looks or status." Naruto answered and started to walk to his class. Haruhi however stood there and looked at his retreating back. She wondered what kind of upbringing Naruto hand.

 **The Afternoon:**

Naruto yawned as he made his way towards the host club. He wondered what the fools were doing right about now. Spotting the door he entered the room only to find Tamaki throwing a dilemma about how charming Haruhi is when she herself is a lady.

"Naruto! Tell her to act more like a girl!" Tamaki said as he threw himself on Naruto. Naruto got pretty annoyed.

"I don't care if she dresses like a girl or a guy, it's her choice." Naruto replied. Tamaki then went on another dilemma that was until the twins asked Haruhi if she could dance. When she said she didn't, they told her to learn by next week. She looked at Naruto for help.

"Hay Naruto...do you know how to dance?" She asked him. Naruto wondered before he snapped his figures.

"Well I do know this one dance..." He said as he squatted and processed to do a Russian squat dance. Everyone just looked at him with a blank face.

"So...how was it" He asked after he finished the dance.

"While that was...a unique dance...it's certainly not what we were looking for." Fujioka stated as he pushed his glass's up. Tamaki and honey however were fascinated by the dance.

"Naruto! You must join the host club!" Tamaki insisted.

"What? Why would I want to join this club?" Naruto asked.

"Because you are a mystery! You don't talk a lot and not much is know about you! Just think about all the girls you will attract." Tamaki answered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am not out here to attract anyone." Naruto answered truthfully, thought spending time with Haruhi didn't sound back. See seemed like a down to Earth type of girl.

"Come on Naruto-chan! Join the club!" Honey begged. Naruto got a tick mark. He grabbed Honey and brought him to his face.

"Who are you calling Naruto-chan!?" Naruto screamed. Honey started to cry, seeing this, Mori tried to retrieve Honey, Naruto however took that as an attack and quickly let go of Honey and as Mori approached him, he quickly drove the palm of his hand into Mori's right shoulder. Mori, shocked by the attack, was push back quite a bit, however Naruto did not stop. He quickly rushed him and bent down and drove both of his palms in his knee joints. Mori buckled, his knee joints were locked and he could not move. Taking his chance, Naruto moved in for the kill blow, however he was forced to intercept a spin kick by Honey, who looked furious. Seeing that Honey was still in the air, he pulled his leg towards him and drove quickly punched him in the face before he punched him again in the stomach, sending him flying. Everyone stood there, shocked. Naruto just took down two martial artists. They had never seen his type of martial art. What Naruto had just used was the Russian martial art known as Systema. A free fighting style of martial arts and it was all based on natural and instinctive reactions.

"Get up; I know it takes more than that to take you down?" Naruto said as he looked at Honey, who indeed got up as if he wasn't hit by a deadly attack. Mori however had a hard time since his knee joints were locked.

"Nice punch, who taught you?" Honey asked as he wiped some blood from his lips.

"Some people, however most of it is self-taught." Naruto said shocking him. Honey was a martial artist and a dame good one, along with Mori, however he had never self-taught himself a fighting style. He also noticed that Naruto's fighting style did not consist of any forms, just natural movements.

 _"That type of martial arts wouldn't be taught or played in sports or martial arts tournaments no, that was too deadly. Maybe he was taught by a soldier?"_ Honey thought.

"N-Naruto?" Tamaki said. He was pretty afraid now. Honey and Mori were already scary enough when they entered their martial arts mod, but Naruto? He seemed even more deadly.

"What?" Naruto looked at him with steel in his voice and once again that look in his eye, the look of a warrior.

"A-about the offer?" Tamaki asked. Naruto thought about it. He know knew that there was more to these club members then meets the eyes, if having that little fight with Mori and Honey said anything about it. Plus he could hang out more with Haruhi, she seemed like pretty normal.

"Fine." Naruto said. Tamaki cheered along with Honey, which surprised Naruto seeing that he just beat him.

"That's all fine and all, but you need to learn how to dance too." The twins stated.

"I'll do my squat dance." Naruto said. Frankly he liked his Russian squat dance and he hated those formal dances.

"S-sure." The twins said, not wanting to invoke his wrath. Haruhi sighed, at least she knew one normal person, well semi-normal anyways. Fujioka however looked on with narrowed eyes. This Naruto character was an unknown and he hated unknowns. He would find out this guys history.

 **1 Week later:**

The week had gone by pretty fast and it was the day of the party. The week had been tiring for Naruto. He was actually getting quite popular, that meant more clients, sometimes he really got annoyed, but that only added to his charm. Along the way they had apparently they had hatched a plan save Kanako Kasugazaki love life and they put Naruto in charge of that part, while Haruhi was charged with the other end. So Naruto was standing right her before the girl as she reveled her dilemma.

 _"Christ, does everyone in this school have some kind of childish dilemma!?"_ Naruto shouted inside his mind. He noticed that the girl had stopped talking. Now he had to come up with some kind of talk to go after her fiancé.

"You know...you should try not to jump to conclusions. Sometimes people do things we really can't understand. So it is our job to understand them. An old friend of mine once told me that we all have a time to go, but how we chose is what matters. Live your life the way you want to. Worrying about the 'what if's' will only slow you down, besides, you don't seem like the type that would manipulates others for her own gains." Naruto told her as he looked at the Moon outside the window, remembering what Andria said before his death. He didn't even notice the girl run off. A few minutes later Haruhi walked up in her girl clothing.

"You think they will make up?" She asked him as he gazed at the Moon.

"That is for them to decide." Naruto said, still gazing at the Moon. Haruhi however only looked at him.

"Naruto...how did you get your arm injured?" Haruhi asked. She had assumed it was injured because of the bandaging. Naruto debated if he should tell her or not.

 _"She's a friend...isn't she?"_ He thought to himself. Sighing, he decided to tell her.

"Don't tell this to anyone." Naruto warned her. She nodded, a bit scared by his tone.

"I...I was part of the Russian military as a child and have served a total of 11 years. That is one of the reasons why I know deadly martial arts; it was for killing enemies. Four years ago, I and my squad were sent out on a patrol a local town in the most Southern region of Chechnya; however the routine patrol went horribly wrong. The town was filled with radical Chechen fighters and a firefight soon ensued. Our only reinforcements were just 3 other squads nearby. We were fighting a losing battle, so, we were told to pull out, because the air force was just going to bomb the whole town to oblivion. During our retreat I and one of my comrades, Andria, were trying to make our way out, however Andria was hit by sniper fire...right in his throat. I-I tried to save him, but it was useless...he died in arms as he bleed to his death. Around that time, the bombs were dropped on the town and I was still in it. I woke up 4 days later. The doctor told me how severely my arm was burned in some spots and how I had shrapnel wounds and scars." He told as he undid took off his coat and undid the bandages on his right arm. The scars were minor, but covered much of his arm; however the most noticeable one extended from to his wrist.

Haruhi was horrified. Naruto was a child soldier, by choice. It all made sense now. The way he walks, talks, and even looks. She had covered our mouth when he revealed his scared hand.

"That is why I am different...I am taken many life's to defend my homeland and comrades. I was not raised in a mansion, or had untold amounts of wealth. I tried from my youth to be who I am today. I-" Naruto would have said more, but he was cut off by Haruhi who hugged him.

"S-stop, j-just stop please..." Haruhi said as she hugged him. He could feel his shirt getting wet, meaning that she was crying...for him. Placing a hand on her head, he messed with her fake wig. She looked up with teary eyes.

"No reason to cry over something that happened long ago." He said with a smiled. Haruhi released the hug and cleared her eyes. She always thought that she was strong, but Naruto? He was a lot stronger. He had fought, bled, killed and lost over the course of his youth. He was stronger than her; he was stronger than most people in this school. He had seen things that would break any child, yet here he is, able to smile like everyone else, yet she could see the pain and the sadness in his eyes. Emotions he had locked up deep inside of him.

 **"Now then everyone, it's time for the final dance!"** They heard Tamaki's voice over the intercom.

"It seems like we are going to be late." Naruto said as he rebadged his arm.

"It doesn't matter, after all the dance has nothing really to do with hosts other then Tamaki?"Haruhi said, Naruto chuckled at her response. Sometimes she was quite blunt and didn't care sometimes.

"Well we better go anyways or who knows what those fools are going to end up doing." Naruto said as he started to walk. Haruhi looked at his back as he walked.

 _"You know what, I finial get you. You might be different from the rest, but you still are a kind person deep down."_ She thought to herself. She flashed a smile before she followed after him. Maybe the host club might not be so bad now.

 **Well that was it for today! Don't ask how Naruto was allowed to join, because this is fan fiction and I am the god of this fan fiction, besides they already are ninjas by the age of 12 in the shows! I hope you all enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing this! See you all later! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! How are you all doing? Hope you are all warm, because I am freezing! I here have a new chapter for all of you! So, I hope you all enjoy it! Byyyeee!**

The sounds of gunshots could be heard as bullets went down range and it their targets, paper targets.

 _"This gun sure has range, however the recoil is too much."_ Naruto thought as he inspected the gun and stored it away after cleaning it. He was out at the run range on the family grounds and testing his weapons out. There was also a section for close combat. Walking up to the swords section he went through the many swords. Picking up one he inspected.

 _"I have to say, the Japanese sure know how to make a sword."_ He thought, however his inspecting was cut short when the alarm rang.

"Time to go to school..." Naruto thought as he sighed, but at least he got to hang out with Haruhi. Putting everything away he headed back home to get cleaned up and changed.

 **A few hours later:**

"Looks like your building up quite the muscles in your legs Naruko." Naruto praised as Naruko sat on his shoulders.

"I'll be just as strong as you! Just you wait!" Naruko said with pride. Naruto smirked.

"Right, and soon I'll be able to start your military training." Naruto said with a snicker. Naruko however paled.

"What! Military training, I never agreed to that!" Naruko screamed, she had seen her brother train, and she did not want to be put through that hell. Naruto however chuckled.

"Don't worry; it's not going to be like my training. It's going to be a bit less extreme." Naruto explained. Naruko just started to complain while Naruto just laughed.

 _"This is kind of fun...is this that having a sibling feels like?"_ He thought as he smiled. Maybe, just maybe he could fit in.

"Onii-chan! Are you even listening to me?" Naruko asked with a pout.

"Sorry Naruko, I was just thinking." Naruto replied. Naruko just looked away with a pout. Naruto just laughed nervously.

"Naruto?" He heard someone say from behind him. Turing around, he spotted Haruhi right behind him.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her.

"I was just heading to school, who's that?" Haruhi answered/asked as she pointed at Naruto, who was looking at Haruhi with narrowed eyes.

"This is my little sister, Naruko." Naruto answered, Naruko however kept looking at Haruhi with critical eyes. It was kind of creeping Haruhi out.

"Well, you mind if I walk to school with you?" Haruhi asked him.

"Sure I don't kind." Naruto answered. However Naruko was less then pleased. As Haruhi walked up to Naruto Naruko kicked into her little sister mode.

"You can't have him!" Naruko said as she grabbed her brother's head. Haruhi however almost tripped, but recovered. Her face deep red as she looked at Naruto.

"Have me?" Naruto asked, confused. It then dawned on both Naruko and Haruhi...Naruto had no clue what they were talking about...in other words...he was dense.

"A-anyways...you never told me you had a little sister." Haruhi said a bit curious.

"I didn't? Must have slipped my mind..." Naruto replied. As they kept walking and talking they arrived at Naruko's school.

"Ok Naruko, time to go to school." Naruto said as he bent down to left Naruko off of him. She got off and was still pouting and looking away.

"What's wrong Naruko?" Naruto asked her. She just pouted and walked to her school. Naruto was confused and Haruhi right have had a clue.

 _"Maybe she has some kind of brother-complex? Or she's just overprotective of him."_ Haruhi thought.

"Well, let's head to school, I wonder what those fools are doing today." Naruto said with a grumble and Haruhi giggled. Wait, giggled? Naruto looked at her as she giggled.

 _"She looks pretty...cute when she giggles."_ He thought, but shook his head. What was wrong with him?

"Don't worry, they might do some crazy stuff, but it all works out somehow." Haruhi said. They kept walking and talking until they reached their school and headed off to their own class.

 **After classes:**

Naruto's eyes twitched. Today, the host club had some kind of tea party going on and they were all dressed up. Naruto close to dress up in traditional Japanese clothing, same as Haruhi. He was annoyed because he was forced to serve all these girls and there were too many of them. It was quite annoying really. He also had to deal with Tamaki being depressed about how Naruto was getting far more popular than him. It was true. Some would think that Naruto's cold and closed nature would make people shy away from him, but not for the ladies it wasn't.

"Tamaki, will you please shut up." Naruto said as he was hearing his boiling point. Tamaki gulped. Everyone knew how short tempered Naruto was and they tried not to anger him much. The problem now was how Tamaki had little interaction with Haruhi, while the twins spent far more.

"It doesn't matter; the physical exams are going to happen tomorrow anyways, she going to be found out." The twins said as Haruhi looked confused and Naruto froze up. No one noticed it other than Haruhi.

 _"Dammit..."_ Naruto thought. He would have to take part in those physical exams. Haruhi understood why Naruto froze up. She really doesn't care if the school found out that she was a girl and not a guy. The club however was trying to find a way to prevent that from happening. In the end, the club roped her into going along with her plan in exchange for fancy tuna.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Haruhi asked as both of them walked home.

"I am fine." Naruto replied as kept looking forward. Haruhi didn't buy it.

"But what about your scares, the whole school will know." Haruhi responded as she stopped walking and looked at him seriously. Naruto stopped and turned around.

"I'll be fine...besides...it doesn't matter...it's going to come out, one way or another." Naruto said as she turned around and started to head home. Haruhi looked at his retreating figure as she balled her fists. The whole club was trying to keep her secret, well, a secret, but what about Naruto? Granted no one, other than her, knew his secret, but still. She wanted to help him, but how could she help him? She couldn't tell the club of Naruto's secret. As she watched his retreating figure, she could almost see the figure of a soldier.

 **The next day:  
** Today was the day of physical exams and all the girls were looking forward to see the members of the host club. The host club had everything ready to prevent Haruhi's secret getting out. The girls were gushing over the twins and the other members of the club. Everyone in the club was concerned over Haruhi secret, but Haruhi was more concerned over Naruto's secret. Her secret wouldn't be damaging to anyone, however Naruto's would be far more damaging for him. Child soldiers were generally frowned upon society and as such they were largely ignored by others.

Haruhi was led away to take her exam after a blunder caused by Tamaki dressing up as Haruhi. The twins laughed at Tamaki's expense. Naruto tried to be as discreet as possible, but alas he was called out and all the girls were ready to see him, one way or another. However before that could happen, a girl screamed, calming that a doctor tried to make a pass on her and a pervert of a doctor was lose on the grounds, or so they all thought. Ootori said that there was nothing to worry about; however Fujioka claimed that it was nothing to worry about it, that is until they heard that the pervert was heading to Haruhi's exam room. Naruto's eyes widened and he was the first to rush in. Pulling the curtain back and sure enough the pervert of the doctor was standing there...with his hand on Haruhi's mouth. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes grew cold and he shot a glare that he on gave to his enemies. Charging forward, he ducked the doctor right in the chin, sending him flying. Pulling out his gun he pointed at the doctor and was going to fire, but he was stopped.

"Naruto, calm down, everything's alright!" Haruhi said as she pulled his gun down. Naruto looked at her before he nodded and put his gun away. The rest of the club showed up and just in time as the doctor started to beg for them to spear his life and then suddenly he started to tell them about his life and that fact that he was trying to find his daughter. Fujioka however stated that his daughter most likely went to the public school. Naruto stood on the sidelines as things played out. Tamaki then asked Fujioka to find the man's daughter. To a normal eye, you could see that Tamaki was just helping the man out, however to Naruto; he could tell that Tamaki had more to his past then he let on. After sending the man on his way, everything was back to normal and almost everyone was done with their test, even Haruhi. Naruto however thought that he had gotten away with not taking the exam; however his luck was shit today.

"Naruto Namikaze? You haven't taken your exam yet, so can you please come over here so we can start your exam?" A doctor called out. Naruto sighed. Nodding, he walked up to the doctor and started to take off his coat. All the girls were looking at him with baited breath. They were waiting for him to take of his shirt, hell; this was the first time anyone other than Haruhi takes off his coat. Taking off his coat, they could already see his muscles hugging his shirt. He was far more muscled then any boy on school grounds. Taking off his shirt they noticed his right hand was bandaged, however when they saw his back, most were shocked to see scares on it. Naruto could feel them looking at him, but he steeled himself. The doctor checked his health, but it was clear that Naruto was in perfect health.

"Could you take off the bandages on your right arm please?" The doctor asked. Naruto looked at him for a second before sighing. No turning back now. Taking off the bandages slowly, he revealed his arm. He could hear gasps from people as the doctor checked his arm. The doctor in the end determined that his hand was in perfect health, despite the scares and few the few burn marks. Thanking the doctor, he re-bandaged his arm and put on his shirt and coat, and then walked out and headed home. No one said a thing as they all started to head home. The host club however did not.

"What was that all about?" Tamaki asked. No one answered his question.

"Ootori, what do you know about Naruto's past?" Tamaki asked. He knew that Ootori could find out a lot of people and their past.

"Not much, his past is clouded in mystery." Ootori answered. That wasn't much to go on about.

"Why don't we just go ask him? I mean, it should be easy to find where he lived." One of the twins suggested.

"That's...a good idea actually." Tamaki responded. '

"I don't think that it's a good idea..." Honey stated, while Mori nodded.

"Don't worry about it! I mean we are just going to go see him and ask, right?" Tamaki said as everyone, but Haruhi nodded.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this..."_ Haruhi thought as they all headed out to Naruto's place.

 **2 hours later:**

"This...is not what I had expected..." Tamaki said as the group stood before a gate...the entrance to the massive Namikaze family mansion, hell, it looked more like a castle!

"The Namikaze family...now I remember them, the Namikaze family is a very power full and an old family. Apparently they have existed during the times of the first Emperor of Japan and even had blood ties with him, in-fact, they had blood ties with many key figures of Japanese history, such as Shoguns and Emperors and many even in other countries. I guess that would explain their political say and wealth, they aren't called the wealthiest family for nothing." Ootori explained. Everyone was pretty much awed at that fact. Naruto and his family were pretty much nobles compared to everyone else!

'Then what are we waiting for! Let's go see him!" Tamaki stated as everyone walked up to the gate.

"If I were you, I wouldn't cross that gate unannounced." A voice said behind them, freaking them out. Looking around they saw Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, it's just you. What do you mean by that?" Honey asked. Naruto looked at him and it didn't help that he was taller than most of them. Walking up to the gate, he opened it.

"Follow me." Naruto said as he started to lead them in.

"What I meant is that the family grounds are heavily defended by trained soldiers of the JSDF, not just any, but the best of the best. You might not know this, but we have a small military training field here, built on our grounds due to it being so large. However if you ask me, their training is not that great." Naruto explained. He had seen them train and scoffed at how easy their training was and he himself had implemented some of his own Spetsnaz style training.

"We also have a few tanks stationed on the family ground, along with anti-air defense and even missile defense systems. So you see the Namikaze mansion is really a castle that was made to withstand attacks from other Nations. These grounds have been in my family for hundreds of years and as such, they were built for war." Naruto explained even further. For the club however it was a lot to take in. All of them, expect Haruhi, came for wealthy family and had employed small number of body guards, which Ootori's family employing a privet police force. Naruto's family below that out of the water with employing an almost private military force, along with all kinds of defense systems as if they were prepared for war! Leading them inside the large mansion, he led them through the halls, which contained a lot of old paintings and artifacts.

"Where is everyone Naruto?" Tamaki asked. Usually a home this big would require lots of workers to keep it clean and maintained.

"My parents are most likely still at work and my sister is at her friend's house. The workers have the week off, so they are at their homes." Naruto answered. He led them all to the living room.

"Now then, why are you all here?" Naruto asked as he sat down and looked at them all with narrowed eyes that gave them the chills. It seems like they made a small mistake for coming to see him. Haruhi sighed.

 _"Yh, I really do have a bad feeling about this."_ She thought as she sighed.

 **That's it for now people! I hope you all enjoyed it! Things are starting to heat up! I will see you all later!**


End file.
